


Drabble Collection

by Whitadw



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Not completed, omg what is wrong with my brain?!, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitadw/pseuds/Whitadw
Summary: Hey all!These are just some of my thoughts that were unfinished. Some may become a full story, others may stay as drabble. Basically it just has a bunch of random thoughts that popped in my head with this couple! Hope you all enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

Gogo knew one for sure thing that she had learned over her 20 years of life.

Being an omega SUCKED.

Grunting in annoyance as she secured her bike, she pointedly ignored the alpha raking his eyes over her. She just needed to get to the nerd lab and she’d be able to get through the day. She should have known she wouldn’t be so lucky.

“Hello, gorgeous. What’s a sweet little thing like you doing out here? Lucky for you I’m around today, I can keep you safe,” the alpha boasted, not noticing the deepening scowl as he tried to charm her.

“I’m good. You can go now,” she snarked as she moved around him.

His hand roughly grabbed her arm, forcefully turning her to face him. “I don’t think you were listening. I SAID, that it is LUCKY for you I was around. How about showing a bit of appreciation, omega? I can think of a few ways you could do it. Being your nature and all,” he sneered, palming his crotch to make his point. 

Gogo growled angrily, moving to pull her arm free when a hand attached to the alpha’s wrist. She relaxed slightly, ONLY slightly, when she saw the calm fury that was Tadashi Harmada. While normally he kept his anger hidden in such situations, when they escalated quickly like this one it was harder for him to control. He may have been her alpha, and they may have been together for the last three years, but a lifetime of wariness was ingrained in her. Angry alpha meant bad news. End of story.

“Her nature, as you put it, is to be a fearless, stubborn, amazing woman. Now I’m going to ask you to kindly take your hand off of her and leave. Now.”

“And if I don’t?” the other alpha challenged. Stupid stupid stupid.

“Well, after I break your wrist, I’ll proceed to break your arms, then let her break something else if she wants to. Hardly my place to take all the fun,” Tadashi said calmly as his grip tightened like a vice around the man’s wrist.

Yelping, he dropped Gogo’s arm and yanked free from Tadashi’s grip. He looked up with a snarl, but his threat died as he saw the angry group behind them. Especially Wasabi, with his arms flexed to show his large muscles. Grumbling, he turned to leave with one last snark. “Bet her pussy was loose as a wet rag from her spreading it for everyone. Not even worth my time.”

“Oh really? Is that how you feel about your fellow students, Mr. Candal?”

Everyone jumped in surprise at the new voice, turning to see Callaghan frowning from the doorway. “I believe we should meet in my office. Now, Mr. Candal,” he said firmly, looking at Gogo and only turning to leave when she gave a small nod.

The alpha, for his part, just gaped a moment before snarling furiously. Glaring at her, he mumbled insults as he stomped up the steps and into the building.

Gogo popped her gum nervously as her friends all turned to face her after he was gone. Honey Lemon moved forward first, smiling warily as she looked her friend over. “You ok?” the beta asked, forcing herself to keep things casual. This was hardly the first or last time this had happened, but she still hated it for her best friend.

“Yup, all good. Shows over, let’s go,” Gogo grunted before pushing past them, grabbing Tadashi’s wrist absently to drag him behind her. He had the good sense to stay quiet, knowing she needed a bit of time to herself after such encounters. 

Dragging him into the lab, she released his wrist to head for her bike. Tinkering had always helped her calm down, and she immediately got to work on the newest wheel design she had drawn up the day before. Tadashi watched her work for a moment before heading for his own area. She seemed alright, and if she wasn’t she would come to him when she was ready. Pausing by her desk, he lightly ran his knuckles down her arm to get her attention. “Love you, Go,” he said simply when she looked up before continuing to his lab. 

For her part, Gogo felt her chest warm as she finally relaxed. Her alpha always knew what she needed. Turning, she caught his eye as he entered his own lab and threw him a quick kiss. His eyebrows shot up at the uncharacteristic action of hers, but he grinned back happily. She’d be fine. 

The day passed quickly, and it felt like barely any time had passed before Wasabi was poking his head into Tadashi’s lab. “Hey Dash, we were going to head over to the Noodle Shop for lunch. You want to join us?”

Stretching, Tadashi looked over his work to see where he was at. “Sure, I could use a break. Everyone coming?”

“Well, all but Gogo. I asked but she is in her own little bubble, so maybe you can ask? I don’t even think she heard me,” Wasabi grumbled slightly. 

Tadashi laughed as he followed the taller alpha out. “You know how she gets when she’s working. I’ll see if I can get her out, if not I’ll bring her back something. Give me a few minutes.”

Wasabi nodded as Tadashi moved around him and went over to Gogo’s station. Sure enough, the tiny engineer was hunched over her work table, grumbling over a new design as she made rapid fire equations in a notebook. Tadashi just watched her for a moment, a lovesick smile marring his face as he felt his heart swell. God, he loved this woman so much. More than anything. 

“You at a stopping point to eat or should I just get one of Honey’s nutrient shakes?” he asked jokingly, snickering when she jumped slightly. 

She glared lightly while popping her gum. “If you even try I’ll shove it down your throat, Hamada.”

He just smiled at the threat as she gave her work a quick look over. “I could eat. Let’s go.”

He offered her a hand, laughing at Wasabi’s dumbfounded expression as they left the lab. Sometimes it was good knowing how to handle her, even if it had taken years of learning and still constant observation. She was perfect for him, and he wouldn’t change her for anything.


	2. Future Makes Four

Tadashi sighed as he finished washing the last of the dishes. Placing the last plate on the drying rack, he wiped his hands off before turning to survey the kitchen. Everything looked good, clean and put away aside from what was drying. Smiling, he followed the sound of the television playing in the living room where Gogo sat. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table, arms folded over her stomach as she grumbled at whatever show she was watching.

“Having fun?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he stepped over her legs to sit beside her, pulling them with him to rub her feet.

“I’d be having more fun if your babies weren’t kicking me in the spleen,” she grunted, but still let out a happy sigh as he soothed her swollen ankles.

That’s right, Gogo was currently carrying his babies. Not just one, but two. Twins. Their first doctor had been highly skeptical of her ability to carry them with her slight build, and had almost been punched when she had suggested terminating their children. Tadashi had restrained Gogo while calmly telling her they would be searching for a new OBGYN. Their current doctor, a soothing Mei Young, had been blunt but cautiously hopeful. Their first doctor had been right in the way that Gogo’s petite build compared to his larger one would be a hindrance, coupled with her family history of birthing complications. This was a high-risk pregnancy, and she had been on bed rest since hitting 16 weeks. Thankfully her work designing cars could be done from home, and her company was highly accommodating to their top designer. Tadashi himself was partially working from home as well, only going to the office when he was needed for a meeting or consultation, which was getting scarcer since most of his clients were now international. He even changed his teaching schedule to be an online course so he could stay with Gogo when she was put on full bed rest.

A tiny kick against his hand startled him. He hadn’t even noticed when they had drifted up to her large belly, just automatically moving there after he had soothed her legs. Grinning, he rubbed the spot a moment even as she gave him a tiny glare. It really was impressive, how large her belly had gotten with his children. Despite her protests that he was lying, he truly loved watching her grow with them. Even though she felt useless and, as she called it, a “worthless lay about who wasn’t doing anything”, he thought her job was the hardest one between them. Sure, he was doing the manual labor around the house essentially on his own, but she was growing his babies! Her body was sacrificing everything to bring new life into the world, life they had created together. Nothing could compete with that in his mind. Another kick pressed into his hand, and he couldn’t stop the goofy grin spreading on his face.

“You have that stupid look on your face again,” Gogo told him, her soft expression showing her teasing.

“Well, can you blame me?” he asked with a shrug, relishing her laugh at his answer.

Despite what they had read as well as been told, Gogo had managed to make it to 37 weeks. Doctor Young was shocked, and had constantly warned they would likely need to induce early if her blood pressure started acting up, but it had stayed at a reasonable level. That had surprised a lot of people, Gogo included, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. And now here she was, ready to have these babies at any time with almost no risk of serious complication with the babies development. Hiro had even updated Baymax to include all of the medical knowledge needed for childbirth. She was officially the beta test for a robot delivery, but she trusted no one more than him for this. Wincing when her back twinged, she shifted more to the side to lean against the arm rest fully. Tadashi looked at her in concern while rubbing her thigh lightly.

“You ok?”

“Back pain, nothing new. I’m fine,” she quipped, giving him a small smile. 

She really did love this man. He had gone above and beyond since they found out. Even before she was on bed rest and just told to take it easy, he had essentially taken over the house so she could relax and rest. Any attempt to help had him shooing her away, which while HIGHLY annoying at times was still appreciated. The man truly was a saint, never complaining when she woke him up for some odd craving or another. Even when he had once tried to stock up on mochi ice cream only for her to be put off by the smell a day later. Pregnancy was weird and she was thankful he was there with her during it. Leaning her head back, she sighed in content as her eyes slid close. A few moments to rest her eyes wouldn’t hurt anything. 

Beside her, Tadashi stifled a chuckle as her breathing evened out in sleep. While in the earlier months she had despised even the suggestion of a nap, now she often fell asleep without even meaning to. He would bet good money she had not planned on nodding off just now. Shaking his head in amusement, he looked down to continue her foot rub. Despite being off her feet most of the day, her ankles had still almost doubled in size, easily blending into cankles as she called them. He winced at the thought of how painful it must be when she did walk around. His phone began to chime, and he hurried to turn it off before it could wake her. A quick glance confirmed she was still out, and he breathed a sigh of relief before checking it. Honey Lemon was checking up on them, offering to bring some dinner by if they needed it. Replying they had already eaten but she was welcome to stop by, he set it to vibrate before putting it down.

Honey Lemon had been there from day one, coming over to stay with Gogo the few times he did have to go to the office or just stopping by with food offerings. He vaguely wondered if she was living vicariously through his wife, as she and Wasabi were debating on trying for a child soon themselves. She had been by almost every day since they told people, and was one of the few that Gogo confided in when she was in a low point in her pregnancy right before going on bed rest.

Gogo grumped as she glared into her tea. Honey Lemon frowned at her before clearing her throat.

“So, how is everything? You’re almost at 14 weeks, that’s exciting!”

“Yeah, it is.”

Honey frowned again, opening her mouth to speak when Gogo shot up from her chair. “Be back in a sec, gotta pee. AGAIN.” 

Honey watched her walk away a moment before turning back to her own tea. Giving it a stir, she took a sip as the girls behind them started to chat.

“Did you see her? That’s TADASHI HAMADA’S wife!” one told her friend.

“Seriously, her? He’s married to that fat cow?” the other snorted.

“Yeah, well, she’s apparently pregnant.”

“So she trapped him! That makes so much sense. Hope he plans on getting a test done to make sure it’s actually his baby,” the other exclaimed with a laugh.

“Actually, Professor Hamada said they’d been married for a few years now. They are so cute together in the photos!” her friend defended.

“Oh please, a girl like that with a guy like him? She obviously did SOMETHING to keep him around this long. Maybe she has blackmail on him. Besides, I think I heard her friend say she was barely over three months, and she’s already that big? I doubt they’ll last much longer. Sexy men like that deserve better than some cow.”

Honey Lemon seethed, and was ready to spring up and confront them when she caught sight of Gogo. Judging by the way her eyes were watering as she bit her lip, she had obviously heard them. 

“Hey Honey, I’m not feeling that great. I’m gonna go upstairs and lie down. Can you tell Aunt Cass I’m up there please?” she asked, not waiting for a response before rushing as fast as she could currently move for the stairs.

Honey took a deep breath before turning to the girls from before. “Hi. You don’t know me, but I’m best friends with that “cow”, as you so rudely called her. She is currently working her body into overtime to make two beautiful new lives, yes you heard me, not one but TWO, and you think you have the right to judge her? You know nothing about her!” she snapped, throwing a hand up when the one started to open her mouth to protest. “I’m not done! Tadashi may be your professor but he is MY friend, and we worked in the nerd lab together back when he was still in school. You want to know WHY he is with her? Because she is the most loyal and patient person you will ever meet. She helps anyone without even being asked. She is the first one there when trouble starts, and yes she may be a bit rough around the edges but I would trust no one else to have my back if I need it. So may I suggest you watch what you say next time!”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” the one spat angrily, her friend who had defended them trying to sink into her seat.

“I think she is the one who defended my nephew’s wife from a bratty student,” a new voice piped in, all eyes looking over at an irritated Aunt Cass. 

“Ladies, here are two to go cups. May I suggest using them and heading out? I think it may be in your best interest,” Cass told them coldly.

“You can’t do that!”

“I’m the owner so I damn well can! Now take your coffee and get out!” Cass yelled before storming back to the counter. A low whistle followed her as Hiro came around the corner. 

“Don’t know what you girls did to tick off Aunt Cass, but you should definitely do what she says.”

The one girl tried to argue, but a glare from Honey made her rethink it. Her friend just poured her coffee in the cup and left, not even bothering to wait for her.

“So, what did they do?” Hiro asked.

“Bad mouthed Gogo. Apparently, they are some of Tadashi’s students.”

Hiro winced slightly before looking around. 

“Gogo went upstairs. Speaking of, I promised Tadashi I would have her home soon so I better go get her.”

Hiro nodded before turning as the door chimed. Speak of the devil, Tadashi stood there in all his glory. He looked mildly surprised to see them. “Hey guys. Honey Lemon, I thought you all would have left by now. Aunt Cass texted and said I should stop by. Is everything ok? Where’s Gogo?”

Honey moved forward to calm him as he slowly got more panicked. “Everything is fine, well mostly. A couple of people were being rude and I think Gogo got a littttttttttle upset, so I’m heading upstairs now. She said she needed to lie down for a moment.”

Tadashi let out a small sigh of relief before frowning. While he was glad she wasn’t physically hurt, he didn’t want her in any sort of pain. “Ok, I’ll come up in a minute. I’m sure she wants a moment before seeing me.”

“Don’t worry, Tadashi. She’ll be ok, I promise,” Honey Lemon comforted with a pat on the shoulder before heading upstairs. When she got to the brothers’ old bedroom, she prepared to knock when she heard sniffling from inside, prompting her to just go in. Her best friend needed her dammit! Gogo looked up in mild surprise as she rubbed her eyes. She had propped the pillows up on the bed and was leaning back against them. 

“Sorry Honey, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Gogo, you don’t need to be like this with me. You can tell me anything. Plus you don’t have to worry about those girls, I maaaaaaaaay have been a little mad when I gave them a talking to,” Honey admitted with a sheepish grin.

“You told them off?” Gogo asked with a small smile.

“Yup! No one talks about my best friend and her babies like that!” Honey Lemon huffed, earning a small laugh from Gogo before she frowned again.

“Even if their right?”

“What?! How can you even think that? Sweetie, they were so wrong they were on the wrong side of a one-way street!”

“Because they were! Tadashi deserves so much better. I’m grumpy, I yell at him randomly, or I’m crying, or sleeping, and I can barely do anything right now except turn into a fucking whale! I can’t even walk downstairs without losing my breath. And don’t even ask about our sex life. We used to go at it like all the time and now I can barely keep my eyes open long enough to even make out with him. He deserves someone so much nicer than I’ve been who doesn’t look like a damn beluga that can actually help out with things. I love him, and I love my babies but I don’t understand how the hell he’s put up with me these last few months. Or maybe he can’t but I’ve trapped him with our babies and fuck I don’t even know anymore!” Gogo ranted, they last half ending in sobs as her emotions got the better of her. Honey Lemon pulled her into a hug, cooing and rocking her as she tried to calm down.

Unknown to either of them, Tadashi had been listening in at the door. He had almost barged in from the start, but had heard his wife start to rant and waited. Now he was glad he did. He had no idea she had been feeling like this, or maybe it was just what had happened today? He wasn’t sure, but there was no way in hell he was going to let his wife think like that. Opening the door, he felt his heart break at the scene before him. Gogo was weeping into Honey Lemon’s arms, and both women were clinging to each other. They looked up when the door opened, Honey smiling and Gogo looking shocked when they saw it was him.

“I am not trapped. I deserve no one more than you, you are my everything since the first time I saw you in the nerd lab years ago. You make me a better man than I ever would have been without you, and I’m not ‘putting up’ with you. I am supporting my amazing, stubborn, hardheaded, beautiful wife who is giving everything for our children to come into the world. I see you grow every day with them and thank God that he allowed me to have someone like you come into my life and decide to stick with me through it all. It fucking kills me that you think of yourself like that. I wish you could see what I see, because if you could you would never question yourself. I love you, Leiko, and am beyond grateful for having you. Please know that,” he told her, kneeling in front of her and hugging her to him, head bowing to rest against her belly.

Gogo sniffled as she tried to calm her breathing, small hiccups escaping on occasion. She felt a small smile form as Tadashi spoke, more tears spilling as her heart warmed. God, her man was amazing. She loved him so much, he always knew what she needed. Still unable to speak, she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hug him closer.

Honey Lemon smiled as her eyes watered, edging off the bed as she left the room. Neither noticed the door closing behind her, too wrapped up in each other. A tear escaped, and she brushed it off while making her way downstairs to calm the rest of the family. They would be fine, and would get through anything life threw at them together.

A small knock pulled him from his musings, making him glance up to make sure Gogo was still sleeping. She was cradled in the thick arm of the couch, head resting on the back. He’d have to move her later to a more comfortable spot. Getting up carefully, he made his way to the front door where Honey Lemon stood waiting, a plate of brownies in her hand.

“Hey Tadashi, just thought I’d bring these by. She was craving them the other day and ate through most of what I had, so I made an extra-large batch earlier!” she chirped, striding in to set them in the kitchen. Her face softened when she passed the couch, a soft coo escaping at the adorable sight of her sleeping friend. She made sure to be extra quiet as she slipped by, finally making it into the kitchen.

“That was sweet of you Honey, thanks. Want some tea? I was going to make a cup while Go napped,” Tadashi asked as he filled the kettle.

“Sure, that sounds great. Still not sleeping well?”

“I’m not sure if it’s not so much well as she’s just tired in general. She takes a while to get comfortable but once she does she’s out. I got her some extra pregnancy pillows and she loves those things. She has two in bed and once threatened to kick me out of it when I moved one to the floor,” he laughed as he got mugs and tea bags.

“Don’t touch my shit and you won’t get threatened,” a tired voice piped in as Gogo trudged into the kitchen.

“Gogo, hi! I have some brownies for you. Tadashi was just making us tea, would you like some?” Honey Lemon asked excitedly as she grinned at her.

“Yes, but we may need to rain check the tea. I think we need to go elsewhere,” Gogo told them while grinning at Tadashi, who just stared at her blankly.

“Craving? You two can stay here if you are, I’ll go get it. What do you want?”

“Nothing. My water broke, so I think we should go to the hospital.”

Tadashi and Honey Lemon both stared a moment, eyes looking at her before glancing down at her soaked sweatpants and back again. She stared back, mentally counting the seconds until it clicked. She made it to 19 before they both jumped up in panic.

“You’re in labor? OMG! Tadashi, get the car! Call an ambulance!”

“Water broke? Ok, stay calm! Bag, car, go sit!”

Gogo just shook with her head with a laugh which turned into a wince as a contraction hit her. This seemed to knock the others out of their panic before they raced to her side. She gripped Tadashi’s hands tightly before letting out a breath when it ended.

“Ok guys, here’s the ACTUAL plan. Honey Lemon, help me upstairs. I need to rinse off and change. Tadashi, take the bag to the car and call the doctor to let her know we are on our way, we will call everyone else once we get into a room so they don’t harass the staff. Then we are going to drive to the hospital and have these babies,” Gogo ordered before waddling to the stairwell, Honey right behind her. She paused a moment at the bottom before looking at her husband. “Wrap up the brownies too, labor or not they are coming with us.”

Tadashi watched them walk up the stairs a moment before letting out a bark of laughter. His glorious wife was in labor, and the next time they came back here it would hopefully be with two new additions. Things were definitely going to be crazy and he couldn’t wait.


	3. Decisions

Tadashi panted as he ran through the woods. Exhilaration filled him as he felt the dirt under his feet, wind sweeping over him. Running his tongue over his teeth, he leapt over a fallen tree to nimbly land on the other side. Behind him he heard the others, all as thrilled with the run as he was.

He had never expected to meet so many shifters when he started at SFIT. Almost everyone in his lab was one! He had been so excited when he found out. They ended up making their own small pack, with Tadashi himself in the lead. He had never set out to be an alpha, but he fit perfectly into the role. Aunt Cass and Hiro were even part of it, although Aunt Cass rarely came out with them. She was more of the mother of the group, stating she was too old to keep up with them anymore. Hiro was the little brother of everyone, hell he still chased his tail sometimes when he’d been still for too long. Honey Lemon ran up and bumped his side as she passed, snapping him out of his thoughts as Wasabi followed after her and proceeded to gently tackle her into the leaves. Tadashi felt his chest tighten in mild jealousy as the two mates wrestled.

Honey Lemon and Wasabi had been together when he first got to the lab, and were amazing together to boot. Tadashi himself had fallen for someone else, the one person in their group who knew nothing about their kind. She had stormed in one day during his second year, claiming a corner of the lab for herself. Honey had immediately taken to her, pronouncing that they were officially friends and that she had no choice. Things just went on from there.

Leiko Tanaka, or Gogo, had blown into his life like a hurricane coming in from the sea. Somewhat standoffish at first, he had been instantly fascinated with her. His wolf had been in full agreement as well, practically chomping at the bit for him to get closer to her. She had been skeptical at first, and their first few weeks together had resulted in a lot of odd looks and quick retreats on her part. But he hadn’t given up, and soon they had gone to become friends, then best friends. It had taken him almost a year before she agreed to a date with him, and now as he prepared to graduate in a couple of months, they had been going strong for almost two years. One thing he still hated though.

Gogo was fully human. No idea that shifters existed at all, and he hadn’t told her either. Couldn’t tell her really, according to his aunt unless he planned to mate with her and change her. That alone was his biggest conflict so far. He had almost told her everything, but Cass reminded him that if the elders found out without him making his intentions clear she would be taken care of by them to keep everyone safe. He would rather slit his own throat than cause any harm to her, so he forced himself to keep it quiet. 

He loved her, more than anything or anyone. She was his and he was hers, fully and completely. But could he really ask her to become like them? Just take away her humanity like that? But letting her go was almost unbearable also. Shaking his head, he looked away from the happy couple to run to the edge of the clearing. He needed to think about things. Sitting down, he sighed while watching the deer grazing on the last of the summer grass. Hiro came up a moment later, tongue dangling as he caught his breath.

“You ok, Dashi?”

“Yeah, just thinking about some things.”

“Like Gogo becoming one of us?” Hiro guessed with a wolfy grin.

Tadashi gave him a slight glare before huffing in defeat. “Yeah, like that. I just don’t know what to do, Hiro. Can I really ask her to live like we do? Constantly worrying about being found out, hunted down? Sure, we’ve been safe here, and Sanfronsokyo is a haven for us, but there are still hunters out there waiting. Even ignoring all of that, can I ask her to give up her humanity just for me? It’s a lot to ask of anyone.”

“Well, personally I think you two are good together. But what do I know. You should really be asking her, either way she at least needs to know so she can make a decision herself. And what better time to ask her than now?” Hiro cheekily told him, nudging his side and jerking his head to make him look across the clearing.

Tadashi blinked in surprise when he did, seeing the girl in question scaling a tree. He watched her go up about midway before settling on a thick branch. Pulling a pair of binoculars and a notebook out of her bag, he saw her look around before making notes in it. Or sketching maybe? He wasn’t sure. He flinched when she looked his way, seeing her jolt in surprise before continuing to look. She flipped to a fresh page, and began working again, occasionally looking back up at him. Definitely sketching then, his little secret artist. Not many knew that she had a great talent for drawing, but spending nights with her had revealed many secrets. Like her beauty cart. He shuddered slightly, remembering when he had accidentally broken some of her skin care bottles once after running into it in the dark. He is still convinced she was ready to murder him that night if he hadn’t offered to replace them all. That had been an expensive bill. Never mess with a Korean woman’s beauty regimen.

Being sure to keep in place, he barely noticed himself posing slightly, trying to unconsciously strike a regal pose for her. He only noticed when Hiro snorted beside him. “Posing for your lady, I see. How very dog like of you.”

Tadashi growled as he turned to glare at him before looking back. Gogo was still watching them, but had stopped her sketching. She seemed to just be enjoying observing them. Standing, he shook out his fur before loping down into the meadow. He slunk down as he reached the edge, facing away from the wind to stalk the deer. The others followed him, and he flicked his tail to shoo them back. This was just for fun, not food. They had already hunted earlier and didn’t need to again. Hiro crept up beside him, eyes wide as he watched. This was a good game to learn how to stalk for him. Getting as close as he dared, he risked a quick look up. Gogo was watching them at full attention, and he was close enough to see her excited little grin. Looking back at his prey, he took a slow breath before leaping out with a loud bark. The deer bolted, some crying out in alarm as they called for their fawns. He heard the others join him in the chase, being careful to not get too close as they darted between the herd, switching targets in their game. Keeping his tail up high, his tongue lolled out as he jumped around the meadow after the does. 

In the distance he could hear Gogo laughing, full and uninhibited, making his heart warm. Showing off a little, he began springing up like he was after a bird, tucking his front paws in close to his chest. Hiro and Honey Lemon joined him, both catching on to what he was up to. Wasabi huffed from behind them, opting to watch their antics rather than join in himself. They kept on for a while, barely noticing the sun beginning to set until the glare of it nearly blinded them from the treetops. Dropping to all fours, he looked back over to the tree as he panted heavily. Gogo was still watching them, although she was also gathering her things into her bag. She seemed a bit wary now as she slowly edged down the tree, eyes staying on them as she got closer to the bottom. He cocked his head at her before howling once and turning away. He could follow her out from the trees once she was a bit farther down. Trotting back to the pack, he laughed lowly at seeing Hiro spread out in exhaustion. Good, he would sleep well at least and maybe stay put for the night.

“Think Gogo enjoyed the show?” Honey Lemon asked cheekily as she leaned against Wasabi. Her russet coat blended well with Wasabi’s own auburn fur.

“I think so. I’m sure I’ll hear about it later,” he answered while stretching. A flock of birds flew across the sky, squawking in alarm. He watched them in mild concern at their odd behavior.

That concern morphed to fear when he heard a scream ring through the trees. Turning back, he bolted into the trees as he followed it. A deep roar following made him push himself even faster. Skidding around a boulder, his blood ran cold at the sight before him. Gogo was wedged into a crevice, shoulder and arm bloody as a black bear attempted to pull her within reach. She cried out when a claw snagged her, cutting deep into her forearm. Tadashi barely noticed the deep snarl he let out before leaping onto the bear. Latching onto the back of the neck, he shook it as his teeth cut deep. Wasabi soon joined him, grabbing onto the bears arm to pull it from the crevice. Honey Lemon sank her fangs into a leg, darting in and out trying to tear a tendon. Roaring in pain, the bear thrashed around as it fell away from the boulder. Hiro guarded Gogo’s hiding place, teeth bared as he growled angrily. Tadashi snarled as he let go, rearing his head back to get a better bite. The bears roar soon turned to pained whimpers as it tried to shake them off. Honey Lemon managed to rip one of the tendons in its leg, making it buckle to the ground. Wasabi used the opportunity to go for the throat. One bite and the bear was no longer a threat. 

Giving one last shake, Tadashi slowly slid down to the ground. Pacing to the head of the bear, he noted the heavy scarring and lack of one eye. This was the one that authorities had been hunting for a while, known for killing campers and going into town to rummage for garbage and family pets. He felt a little less guilty for killing it now. Looking toward the boulder, he noticed Hiro whining as he peered in.

“Hiro?”

“Dashi, I think she’s really hurt. She’s super pale and sat down a couple minutes ago and hasn’t gotten back up, even when I went near her. She’s losing a lot of blood too. I think it got a good bite in before she went in there,” Hiro told him worriedly. 

Tadashi worried his heart would stop before the night was done. Wedging himself inside, he saw that Gogo was barely conscious. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing him, and she whimpered in fear when het got close. He licked her face once before looking at her mangled shoulder. It was a mess, making him whine at how much pain she must be in. Looking back at her face, he panicked when seeing her eyes were closed. He barely noticed shifting back before scooping her into his arms. He managed to get out of the crevice then just began to run back to Wasabi’s car, the others close behind. Honey Lemon got ahead of him, beating him to the car and unlocking it so they could all pile inside, pulling on their clothes quickly. Tadashi only pulled on his pants, using his shirt to put pressure on her wound. The lack of response she gave was beginning to terrify him. Wasabi went against his own personal code, speeding towards the hospital and running through the yellow lights. It was a miracle they didn’t get pulled over. Screeching in, Tadashi barely waited for them to be stopped before flinging himself out of the car. He gently lifted Gogo, his wolf howling in agony at her stillness, her shoulder still bleeding sluggishly. 

“I need help, now!” he hollered from the entrance, startling the receptionists. They immediately called for a gurney, almost having to pry her away from him. A nurse shoved a clipboard into his hands before telling the woman at the front desk to get him cleaned up. His heart broke as she was wheeled away, his wolf pacing angrily.

Hiro put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump at the unexpected touch. “She’ll be ok, Tadashi. This is Gogo, she’s way tougher than some bear. Now come on, they need the forms done and you need to get cleaned up.”

Tadashi blinked at him a moment before looking down. Gogo’s blood was coated all over him, the sight making his stomach threaten to rebel. He pushed the feeling down, allowing himself to be led by his packmates as the receptionist led them to an empty room. 

“There’s a shower through there for you. I will have someone bring you a pair of scrubs to change in to. We also need those forms filled out please. Is she allergic to any medication?” 

“No, she’s not. She may need a rabies vaccination, she was attacked by a bear while we were on a hiking trip,” Honey Lemon told her, easily making a cover story for them.

“Ok, thank you. We will do all we can for her and I will let the doctors know right away. Are you her emergency contact?”

“No, I am. I’m her fiancé,” Tadashi mumbled. He wasn’t, but they had discussed the little lie a couple of months into dating and even before they became each other’s contact. They wanted to know if there was ever an accident exactly what was going on.

“Oh, you poor thing. Well don’t you worry, dear. We will get her fixed up,” the nurse comforted before scurrying off. 

Tadashi just watched her go, barely noticed Wasabi herding him to the shower as Honey filled out the forms. His body was numb as he cleaned up, mechanically going through the motions. His heart was elsewhere in the hospital, and he wasn’t sure he would get it back.


	4. Escape Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is based on my friends and I doing this drunk and the shenanigans that followed. I love the idea of Fred and Gogo being besties, fight me if you don't like it!

It wasn’t always obvious that Gogo and Fred were actually best friends. They had been the only two of the group to know each other in their early days, since elementary school to be exact. He was one of the few people that could talk her into doing weird things with him, a fact he took full advantage of. It was pretty fair, since she took advantage of his inability to say no when she wanted to try some new dangerous thing out. 

That was not the case tonight. Tonight, it had been his turn to pick their best friend activity, and he had wanted to do one thing only.

Drunken escape room. They had to find the boarding pass for the train and get out in time to get to the station to escape from invaders while being completely wasted.

Making sure the others were there to commemorate this moment, Fred had gotten Gogo to have a shot contest with him first before moving on to beers. After they were both perfectly drunk but not belligerent, they made their way to the escape room nearby. Tadashi had never laughed so hard in his life as he was assigned to “assist” them in the room while the others watched over the monitors, since Honey Lemon and Wasabi had both done the room before and knew what to do. They had been in there for about 7 of the assigned 60 minutes and had made no progress at all.

“It’s here somewhere! Holy moly, I bet it has something to do with that creepy old guy in the glass!” Fred gaped, slapping Gogo on the arm to get her attention.

“You dumbass, that’s a mirror. You’re the old guy!” she laughed, leaning on her knees as she erupted into giggles. Fred blinked at her before edging away from the mirror.

“You’ve been swayed to the demon side, Go, swaaaaaaayed!” he slurred.

She flipped him the bird before spinning in a circle, making her cape go up in the air. She had been the one to find the themed costumes and had instantly claimed the red cape as her own, even if it was technically the invaders color. 

“Ok, guys, we gotta figure out the clue here and we should probably look through the boxes,” Tadashi suggested, trying to keep a straight face as they both looked at him in awe. Holy shit, they were completely trashed.

“Brilliant! Gogo, your boyfriend is a genius!” Fred crowed as he stumbled to the boxes, proceeding to dig through them without actually looking at what was inside. 

“Well duh, he’s dating ME, and I don’t go for idiots,” she snarked, giving him a grin. He smiled back, loving how carefree she was. Maybe one day he could get her like this without alcohol. One day.

Moving towards them, she gave one last spin before upending the boxes. “Easier to look through this crap.” 

Well, he couldn’t fault her logic on that. Kneeling down, he helped her dig through the contents until they found a clue.

“Ok, ok, ok, let’s see. It says, umm, holy shit it is hard to read when I’m drunk,” Gogo mumbled as she tried to focus. Plopping down, she pouted while throwing the clue at Tadashi. “I can’t read it, you read it!”

“I really hate how they put us in here and don’t like tell us what to do. Not one hint, or even a bit of direction,” Fred whined as he sat next to her.

“Dude, that’s literally the point of the game,” she told him with a shove. Tadashi read over the paper as he ignored them shoving each other.

“Going on a trip, make sure to check the big picture to see if there is anything to declare,” he read aloud.

“Oh, there’s a big picture! And it’s a declaration for some government thing,” Gogo shouted while pointing at a large framed document.

“What does it go to?” Tadashi mused as he looked around.

“What about the cabinet? There’s a lock on it,” Fred said as he pulled at the lock. “It needs a code, four letters!”

“Numbers, Fred.”

“Numbers!”

“Oh, try the year! Try it try it try it,” Gogo demanded as she looked at the lock. Fred carefully put in the code. 

1-7-7-6.

They all cheered when the lock opened, letting the escape from the room. Fred opened the door in triumph only to deflate.

“It’s another room!”

“What?! We just escaped! Oh man, it’s gonna be like in Saw, we are never getting out!” Gogo groaned dramatically. 

Tadashi snorted before ushering them into the next room. This one was more like an office, cupboards lining the wall and a puzzle box sitting on the desk. Picking up the box, he noted that it was another coded lock, this time with letters.

“Let’s see, it had 6 letters that we have to figure out. You guys have any idea?” he asked while looking around. 

Fred spun around, looking at everything while Gogo watched them both. She looked around after a moment of observing them, eyes becoming fixed on a shadow box with a book inside. Moving closer, she stood on tiptoe to look into it.

“Escape in Wisdom. Dashi, try escape! Cause that’s what we’re trying to do!” she told him, poking at the glass to make a tapping sound.

“No good, doesn’t work, sorry babe,” he told her when the box stayed locked. She grunted in annoyance before looking at the book again.

“We could break the glass and read the book, cause we sure need some wisdom right now,” she giggled while tapping harder on the glass.

Tadashi blinked a moment before trying wisdom. Worth a shot. He grinned when the box popped open to reveal a small key.

“Got it, good job Go!” he praised, making her look at him in confusion before grinning.

“I am so smart.”

He snorted before looking around the room, noting that only one of the cabinets had a lock. Moving towards it, he barely noticed the others crowding him as he unlocked the cabinet. They all cheered when it pushed open to reveal.

“Another room? Fuck, we’re gonna get murdered!” Gogo cried out while stomping into it. Tadashi laughed as he followed her, Fred trailing behind.

“They can’t make it too easy, baby. Where would the fun in that be?”

She stuck her tongue out at him as they looked around the final room. It was full of mail slots, each holding envelopes. A note on the bulletin board caught Fred’s attention.

“Feeling trapped? Find the Cage and make your escape,” he droned out, eyes glazing slightly in thought.

“Oh, oh, oh, Cage must be a name! Where are the names?” Gogo demanded as she looked through the slots. She threw envelopes behind her before whooping in triumph, holding up the boarding pass while doing a little dance. Tadashi laughed openly as she pulled Fred towards her, the two of them doing a small jig of victory. He loved his little nerd.

“Guys, we still have to get out. Come on, we only have like two minutes,” he reminded them while ushering them to the front room. They bolted out, making it into the lobby with three seconds on the clock. 

They all cheered happily, Fred and Gogo jumping up and down while high fiving each other.

“And you said I was drunk!” Gogo teased him, leaning up to land a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Well Gogo, love of my life, you are completely hammered and I can prove it based on your current behavior. But since I’m pretty happy with it I won’t complain,” he teased back, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. 

She giggled at the action as she leaned against him, head falling onto his shoulder. “I’m tired. And hungry,” she told him happily, looking up to smile brightly at him.

Tadashi for his part just shook his head as he untied the cape to hand back to the worker. “Well, my happy drunk, what are you hungry for? We can get some food then head home so you two can sleep this off.”

She hummed in thought a moment before turning to the others, where an ecstatic Fred was waving his arms around wildly as he told Honey Lemon and Wasabi all about their adventure, despite the two of them having a front row seat.

“Fred, food, whatcha thinkin’?” she called to him.

“Pizza!” he yelled, looking at her expectantly.

She wrinkled her nose at him while leaning more fully against her lover. “No, we always have pizza. I want something else,” she whined.

“Tacos?” Honey suggested as she held Wasabi’s hand.

“Yes, oh god tacos let’s go!” Gogo ordered as she dragged Tadashi to the door. They made it out onto the sidewalk before she stopped, blinking a couple of times before turning back to the others. 

“I don’t know where the tacos are.” 

Tadashi and Honey Lemon burst out laughing at her blunt statement, even Wasabi chuckled as she furrowed her brow at them.

Grabbing her hand, he lifted her up and swung her onto his back as she squealed in surprise. “Come on baby, let’s go get some food.”

“Yay!” she mumbled as she adjusted herself, legs wrapping around his waist while she held on tightly to his broad shoulders, head falling forward to nuzzle his neck. She let out a content sigh as she relaxed fully against him.

Tadashi smiled to himself as Honey cooed at them. Gogo rarely let her guard down, so this really was a once in a blue moon moment. He planned to enjoy it as long as he could, and began plotting ways to get her like this without the aid of liquor. It may take him his whole life, but he was pretty happy with that. After all, who better to be stuck with forever than his happy little drunk?


	5. Early Start

Something was pushing on her back.

Grunting, Gogo groaned as she felt a persistent pushing against her back, urging her to wake up. Cracking an eye open, she was met with big eyes staring right at her. Sighing, she glanced at her clock. 

“Are you guys kidding me? It’s not even 6:30 yet!” she moaned, hiding her head under the pillow. The pillow that was then pulled away as the pushing stopped only for them to flop on her back. 

“Blaze, get off!” she whined as her three-year-old black and white husky whined back at her, rubbing his head on the back of hers. On the floor Lola wagged her tail happily, pillow hanging from her mouth. Even at eight years going on nine, her red and white fur still shone as she let out the famous husky howl, pillow falling to the floor. Sighing in resignation, Gogo stretched before forcing herself up, Blaze falling to the side when she moved. Heading for the bathroom, both dogs followed happily as she made herself semi presentable while doing her morning routine. Moving back to the bedroom, she turned on her TV to the weather channel while getting her skating clothes out. Leggings, tank top, knee and elbow pads, helmet. Simple enough. The weather was supposed to be a bit warm today, so she made a mental note to add extra water to her bag. 

“Alright guys, skates and harnesses, let’s go!” she ordered as she got her backpack ready. The dogs ran off, Lola grabbing the leashes and harnesses by the door while Blaze got her rollerblades. Putting extra water for the dogs into her bag, she double checked everything before opening the door for the them. The dogs took off into the grass, doing their business while she got her skates on. She let them run around for a few minutes before calling them back to get harnessed up. Once they were set, she skated onto the road and got them in position.

“You guys ready?” 

The dogs barked excitedly back at her, jumping in place as she got out the stopwatch. “Ok guys, wait for it, and… MUSH!” she ordered while pressing the button. 

The dogs yowled happily as they took off, pulling her along as they ran. Skating only when she needed to, she let them pull her while making sure to keep them on course. This early there were very few cars around, but she made sure to still stay in the cyclist’s lanes when they were there. People stopped and stared as they went by, but many of the shop keepers knew her at this point and shouted out a good morning. Waving back, she grinned when the baker threw her a small bag. Probably muffins, he always got a kick out of them and had taken to tossing them a snack, dog friendly ones of course. 

They went on for a while, the sun steadily rising as traffic began to increase. Noting that their pace was beginning to flag, she directed them over a few more blocks. There was a dog park nearby where they could run around and take a break for a bit. Her eyebrows went up when she saw a familiar figure waiting by the gate. Tadashi looked up when Lola howled at him, a grin breaking out when he saw them.

“Hey, you usually aren’t here for another ten minutes or so. Good run today?” he asked while opening the gate.

Gogo stopped her watch before entering, letting Tadashi help to unhook their leashes before answering him. “Early start. They decided to get me up 15 minutes earlier than normal, little assholes. Hang on guys, I’ve got your snack,” she told the dogs as they started to skip around her while eyeing the paper bag in her hand. 

Tossing out their muffins, she kept the biggest one for herself while moving to the bench. Wiping the sweat off her face, she split the muffin in half and handed him one before tearing into her own. “Not as good as Cass makes them, but can’t argue with free food.”

“Yokihiro still giving you free food? Should I be worried?” Tadashi teased while eating his half.

“Nah, he’s gotta be old enough to be grandfather. If he has a grandson though,” she hinted while leaning against him with a smirk.

“Unbelievable,” he mumbled while shaking his head.

“Oh, don’t be like that. You know I love you. Maybe not as much as Lola does though,” she chuckled, recalling how her girl was always so excited when he came over. 

“Not my fault she has good taste.”

“Speaking of, well none of this, what brought you here? I thought we were meeting up later on?” she asked him.

He shrugged while throwing an arm over her shoulders, ignoring her protests that she was sweaty and gross as he pulled her to him. “I missed you, that a crime? I haven’t seen my amazing girlfriend in a few days since we went on that trip with Aunt Cass so I thought I’d come by here since you always use it as a halfway mark when we don’t have classes later.”

She smiled slightly, reaching a hand up to pull him down for a kiss. “Soft,” she teased before kissing him again.

He pulled her up onto his lap, ignoring how her skates whacked against his shins as he deepened the kiss. They continued on for a few minutes before a very angry bark interrupted them. Looking back, they saw Blaze glaring at them as Lola stood nearby with an unimpressed expression. Tadashi laughed as he moved Gogo back to his side, making Blaze huff slightly as he came over to them. Laying his head in Gogo’s lap, he grumbled a bit at Tadashi in complaint, making it clear who he thought needed her full attention. Lola ambled over to Tadashi, rubbing against him to comfort him.

“I think your dogs are on opposite sides, babe,” he laughed while rubbing Lola’s ears, only doing the same to Blaze when he yelled out a protest until he got the same attention from Tadashi.

“Well, Blaze is definitely a mama’s boy, so guess that makes Lola a daddy’s girl,” she shrugged while checking the time. Morning traffic should be about done by now so they needed to head back. 

“Alright guys, saddle up,” she told them, watching them stand at attention before attaching the leashes again.

“You still coming by later?” she asked Tadashi as they left the park.

“That I am, unless you want me to just follow you guys back.” 

“Dashi, I don’t think you could keep up. But you are welcome to come by whenever, we should be back home within an hour and a half,” she offered while adjusting her helmet. 

“Sounds good to me. Maybe I’ll even bring you some breakfast, Aunt Cass has been trying new dog friendly muffins since I mentioned your personal fan,” he said while pulling her to him for a quick kiss. 

“Well, unless she feels like moving onto our route then I will continue to take free food. But I’m always up for trying new things, her food is awesome.”

“See you later,” he told her, giving her one last kiss before moving off.

“See ya,” she called before calling the dogs to mush.

Tadashi watched them go before heading back to the café. It wasn’t far, maybe ten minutes, but he knew Gogo liked the other way better since it had less traffic. Plus, if for some reason something happened the dogs knew the way back home, not that he thought they would ever leave her somewhere. Those two were loyal almost to a fault. Making it back home, he entered the café just as Cass was coming from the kitchen.

“Tadashi, there you are! Hiro said you went on a walk. Everything ok?” she asked with mild concern.

“Oh, yeah everything’s fine Aunt Cass. Gogo just said she was taking the dogs for a run before we met up later so I thought I’d see her at the dog park for a while.”

“Oh, good. I was worried maybe something was bothering you. How is Gogo? Did you tell her I’m trying new muffins?” Cass asked excitedly.

“I did, she said she’s happy to try them. Although she did get free muffins again today,” he informed her while helping to set up the display case.

Cass’s face darkened as she growled slightly. “That damn Yokihiro. He KNOWS she is your girlfriend and is just doing this to get a rise out of me. Why doesn’t she just come here? I’ll give her and the dogs free muffins! She knows this!”

“I think it’s more not changing her route. They know their routine and its low traffic, so better for runs. Besides, you know those two shed like crazy,” Tadashi reminded her while trying to appease her.

“Oh, fine! But she should still bring them by, they are so cute. And so well behaved. Usually the huskies I see around here are half nuts,” she laughed.

“Lots of exercise and lots of training. Gogo showed me some of their old puppy videos, she started training as soon as she got them and they get tons of exercise with her on her workouts. Plus, I doubt Gogo would have the patience for a nutso dog,” he mused.

“True true. Well while you’re here, take some of these over when you go. They are dog friendly and great for an energy boost while exercising! Let me know how they like them; I’ve been thinking about adding some pet friendly things to the menu. We get quite a few on the patio when the weather is nice,” she said thoughtfully while setting a bag on the counter.

“Will do, Aunt Cass. I’m just going to change and get a couple of things before heading over. Do you need anything before I do?”

“Nope, you and Hiro did enough while we were at that baking conference. You two deserve to have some fun. Now go, spend time with your girlfriend! Shoo, shoo,” she ordered while playfully smacking a dish towel at him.

“Ok, ok, I’m going,” he laughed while trudging upstairs. Hiro was in the living room, eyes glued to the TV as he played Call of Duty with Fred and Wasabi. 

“Having fun?” he asked while watching the fight. He could see Wasabi’s character strategically avoiding the dirty areas while Fred’s just ran in and out of the chaos. He wished he could see their faces right now.

“Yeah, I’m glad Fred got us the wireless headsets for Christmas. Makes things way easier when you don’t have to go over to someone’s house,” Hiro said gleefully as he shot down the enemy.

Snorting slightly, Tadashi shook his head while ruffling his brother’s hair. “Well you guys have fun, I’ll be at Gogo’s for the day until we all have our movie night later. Don’t forget to grab the snacks!” he reminded before going to change. 

Pulling on a new shirt, he glanced over at his dresser and smiled at the photos on top. There was the regular assortment of family and friends, but one corner was just for him and Gogo. Pictures from their dates, a few at the lab, and one of his personal favorite, their midnight drive in premiere. Tadashi had been looking forward to the drive in for months, and had been ecstatic when Gogo got them surprise tickets. Even better, it had been for the newest Marvel film he had been wanting to see. Then it was his turn to surprise her, showing up in a car he borrowed from Fred with part of the back set up for her dogs. He had even gotten all four of them Iron Man shirts for the movie, making her laugh when she saw them but putting them on anyway. Lola had been indifferent while Blaze had strutted around for a while in his new get up. Let it never be said that he wasn’t fond of those giant balls of fur, although he could live without the shedding.

Another favorite was one from the formal function that SFIT had hosted. Gogo had gone all out, mostly thanks to Honey Lemon, showing up in a one shoulder deep purple dress, long slit up the side showing off her muscular legs. Her hair had been curled and bangs pinned back, purple streaks shining in the light. Even her makeup had been different, eyeliner and deep red lipstick drawing you in. He had only been able to stare when he first saw her, brain refusing to function properly at the goddess before him, making her smile shyly at his obvious appreciation. They had danced and socialized the evening away, ending the night in her apartment to have their own celebration of a wonderful night. The next morning he had woken up to her cooking breakfast in the kitchen, wearing only his dress shirt, and the one thing he knew for certain was that he was going to marry that girl one day. 

Pulling himself out of his memories, he pulled out his duffel and put some extra clothes in. More than likely he would end up staying the night at her apartment. They seemed to be at one or the others most nights anyway, “practically living together” as Aunt Cass said. Good thing she loved the dogs or he would barely ever be home. Speaking of, he flinched when he stepped back and walked on a squeaky toy. Picking it up, he threw it in the bag to take with him when he realized it was one of Lola’s favorite hedgehogs. He definitely had a soft spot for the cuddly girl. Making sure he had his phone, he made his way downstairs and into the café. 

“I’m heading out, Aunt Cass. I’ll probably be there tonight but I’ll let you know.”

“Wait! Take these, tell me how she likes them. Oh, and these for the kiddos! Oh wait, let me add a few cookies, I’m sure Blaze would love them. We have a few donuts too, their Gogo’s favorite. Oh, wait!”

“Thanks Aunt Cass, maybe you can send the rest with Hiro when he comes with the others for our movie night later? I’ll have a hard time keeping much more on my bike,” Tadashi interrupted as he balanced the bags she had handed off to him.

“Of course, you’re right. I’ll send them later. Love you, tell me how they like the new stuff!” she requested while giving him a tight hug before getting back to work.

Tadashi shook his head with a smile as he made his way out the door, bags in hand. Putting everything except the duffel in the storage compartment, he made sure his helmet was secure before heading out. He couldn’t keep his lady waiting after all.


End file.
